Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 663 - Juno Indeed!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #663 - Juno Indeed! is the six-hundred sixty-third episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the twenty-third episode of Season 7. Video Overview Getting Juno Kurt goes west with Wolfie, saying this is another live episode. Suddenly the terrain completely reloads, and it seems that Kurt survived. He talks about on Thursday that he went to see a cattle dog who mysteriously returned to the search results. The moment he saw her he knew he was in trouble, and had to adopt her, naming her Juno. He discusses space names he rejected, and how he just missed out on a male cattle dog. Again saying Eva is fine, Kurt says that Juno has a bobbed tail. Juno was found as a stray in Texas possibly after having a litter, and after getting conflicted reports about her age the vet thinks she may be two-three years old. Juno has a very calm temperament, and loves treats and being pet. Question: Is Juno an early riser or does she sleep in? That's the crazy thing to Kurt, she sleeps until Kurt comes to wake her up. He will be leaving Juno in her crate all day going to the Seattle Museum of Pop Culture for a Minecon Earth watch party. Kurt jumps off a cliff into a lake after sleeping in an Elevated Hidey Hole, and Wolfie does not before teleporting to him. Juno is dog reactive, and was briefly returned by who first adopted her. Kurt gave her a treat every time she saw another dog to try and get her to think of dogs positively. Question: What do you feed your dog? Kurt feeds Juno with Blue Buffalo Brand that supposedly uses actual meat. She is not okay getting in the car yet. Question: Does Juno recognize you as her owner? Juno is very affectionate with people, and immediately loved Kurt. Question: Does Juno react to traffic? She does not try to chase cars, and seems a bit afraid of cars. Juno seems interested in red Mini Coopers though. Question: Do you plan on taking Juno on any big hikes next year? Kurt would like to try some smaller hikes before the end of this year. He also mentions having purchased the wrong collar because of the seller's fault. Question: Does Juno have an Instagram already? He does indeed have an Instagram for Juno. Question: Is Juno allowed on your couch when you're relaxing or not streaming or recording? Since Juno is really into getting pet, she's jumped up there herself. Question: Does Juno know any tricks? She does not, though she might have learned ones Kurt does not know about. Question: Would you ever consider getting another dog/animal in addition to Juno? In an apartment, Kurt does not have the space. At the rescue some dogs had to be adopted together because they were friends. Kurt hopes to see some people with him and SethBling at Minecon.